Skaz
Skaz (Sk/ylar and K/az) is the friendship and romantic pairing between Skylar Storm and Kaz. This pair is found to be comfortable around each other, and are good friends. They're both good friends with Oliver and both love to take risks. Skylar is more of a person who wants to help others get out of trouble, whereas Kaz is someone who frequently gets himself in trouble. They're somewhat of an odd pair, but they have a friendly relationship. They bicker quite often, but they always look out for each other in the end. The followers of Skaz are called Skazzers. Other Names * Saz (S'/kylar and K/'az) * Skyaz (Sky/lar and K/'az') * Kaylar (Ka/z and Sk/'ylar') * Klar (K'/az and Sk/'lar) * Kazlar (Kaz and Sk/'lar') * Skylaz (Skyl/ar and K/'az') * Kazar (Kaz and Skyl/'ar') * Kylar (K/az and S/kylar) * Skylarz (Skylar and Ka/'z') * Skylaraz (Sklar and K/'az') * Skykaz (Sky/lar and Kaz) * Kalar (Ka/z and Sky/'lar') * Kazsky (Kaz and Sky/'lar') * Kazylar (Kaz and S/'kylar') Moments 'Season 1' 'Saving the People Who Save People' * Skylar looks at Kaz when he drops the bedpan. * Kaz says "Sup girl?" to Skylar. * Kaz notices Skylar from her comic books. * Kaz nods and agrees with Oliver when he said that he will buy the magazine when it comes out. * Skylar tries out her powers on Kaz. * Kaz thought it was awesome that Skylar tried to make him explode. 'Frighty Med' * Kaz asks why Skylar has a phone. * Skylar wants to help Kaz. * Kaz wasn't insulted when Skylar said that she was desperate enough to volunteeringly to spend time with him . * Kaz tells Skylar to be careful. * Kaz and Skylar looked for files about Brain Matter. * Skylar knew that Kaz's crazy enough to beat box. * Skylar did a small dance as Kaz beat boxed. * Skylar and Kaz crossed both their arms after Horace gave into the beat boxing. * Kaz and Skylar were told by Horace to open every door in Mighty Med. They were also told not to open the door of doom. * Skylar and Kaz kept questioning Horace about Brain Matter. * Kaz and Skylar looked inside the doors with each other. * Kaz and Skylar screamed when they opened the door to a man being bathed. * Kaz leans toward Skylar when backing away from Brain Matter. * Skylar holds onto Kaz. * Skylar stopped Kaz before he went out of the force field. * Skylar rested her hand on Kaz while asking him what his plan was. * Skylar asks Kaz what's wrong after he screamed which means she was worried. * Skylar looked worried about Kaz when he was going to disturb Brain Matter. * Skylar looked concerned as Kaz was bothering Brain Matter. * Maybe Kaz wanted Oliver to do the play all over again so he could spend more time with Skylar. * Kaz and Skylar were next to each other when they had to huddle together in the force field. * Kaz and Skylar stood very close to each other when staying in the force field. 'I, Normo' * Kaz invites Skylar to the carnival. * Kaz makes up Skylar's alter ego. * Kaz tells Skylar how to be a Normo. * Kaz pretends that Skylar's his girlfriend. * Kaz wanted Skylar to be his "fake" girlfriend. * Skylar and Kaz hold hands. * Skylar feeds Kaz Apple Slices. * Skylar's glad that Kaz and Stefanie are becoming friends. * Skylar saves Kaz from the lava cake which means she cares about him. * Skylar was mad that Kaz told Stefanie that she was his girlfriend. * Kaz calls Skylar a good person. * Kaz apologizes to Skylar saying that he never should've used her like that. * Kaz calls Skylar beautiful (when he explains to Stefanie about the "Kaz curse"). * Kaz attempted to put his arm around Skylar (but he ended up putting his arm around the wrong person.) 'Sm’oliver’s Travels' * Skylar helps Kaz turn Oliver back to normal. * When Skylar tries to talk to Oliver, Kaz keeps butting in. * Kaz and Skylar both help to get Oliver out. * They both made fun of Oliver's clothes. 'Pranks For Nothing' * Kaz tried to play a prank on Skylar * Kaz technically proposed for Skylar. * Skylar tried to kick Kaz's head off after after showing her the peek-a-poo game. * Kaz explained to Skylar that looking stupid is popular on our planet. * Skylar thought Kaz proposed for her. * Kaz tried teaching Skylar how to pull a prank. * Kaz was jealous of Oliver and Skylar's prank. * Kaz and Skylar pulled a prank on The Great Defender. * Kaz and Skylar laughed together at the prank they pulled. * Kaz wished that Skylar could use her powers. * Skylar wanted to go instead of Kaz (and Oliver). * Skylar does not trust Kaz (and Oliver) doing a very great job. * Skylar pranked Kaz (and Oliver) along with Horace Diaz. 'It's Not the End of the World' * Kaz told Skylar that she will do fine on her first of school. * Kaz suggested to Skylar to be a cheerleader. * Kaz wanted Skylar to invite them to the cheerleaders parties. 'Evil Gus' *Skylar went to Kaz (and Oliver) for advice. *Kaz (and Oliver) gave Skylar advice. *Kaz (and Oliver) watched Skylar cartwheel in. 'Alan's Reign of Terror' *Kaz (and Oliver) went to Skylar to settle an argument. 'So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick' * Kaz technically almost hugged Skylar. * Skylar supported Kaz's plan to get Oliver fired. * Skylar agreed with Kaz almost the whole episode. * Kaz & Skylar were working together. * Kaz nodded when Skylar said "I told you, you should've let me send him your head" to Oliver. * Kaz rode on Skylar's back. * They technically continued each other's sentence. * They both answered Oliver in the same time. * Skylar looked at Kaz. * They worked together almost the whole episode. * They both tried to get Oliver fired. * 'Lockdown' * Kaz and Skylar were smiling at each other when Kaz said he was planning to make a create surprise party for Oliver. * Kaz & Skylar (and Gus) were planning Oliver a surprise party together. * Skylar pushed Kaz onto the lockers. * Skylar apologized to Kaz. * Skylar was fixing Kaz's hoodie after apologizing to him. All That Kaz ''' *Skylar approached Kaz (and Oliver). *Skylar explained to Kaz (and Oliver) that her face was leaking. *Kaz told Skylar that her face wasn't leaking and that it was just the flu. The Friend of My Friend is My Enemy * Kaz looked sad when he saw Skykar with Expeion. * Kaz was on Skylar's side. * Kaz (and Oliver) saved Skylar's life. Atomic Blast From the Past To be added in Growing Pains To be added in Night of the Living Nightmare To be added in Mighty Mad * Skylar and Kaz were together in the beginning of the episode. * They both watched in confusion as a a girl pushed a boy, knocking his books down. * Skylar got mad when she thought that Kaz thinks that she's not easy to get along with. * Stefanie thought that Kaz was hitting on Skylar. * Skylar wasn't mad when Stefanie said that Kaz was hitting on her. * Skylar was mad when she thought that she's not good enough for Kaz to hit on. * Kaz denied that he said Skylar isn't cute which means he thinks she's cute. * Skylar got mad when Kaz didn't call her not cute. * Oliver claimed that Kaz was hitting on Skylar. * Kaz stood up for Skylar. * Skylar got mad when Kaz stood up for her. * Mr. Patterson had to pull Skylar and Kaz away from each other. * Kaz and Skylar were dragged out of the school by Mr. Patterson. * Kaz and Skylar both got caught. * They both were supposed to do 50 sit ups. * Kaz wanted Skylar to do 49 sit ups. * Skylar heard Kaz sing twice. * Skylar was with Kaz before (because she heard him sing today and they didn't show that part). * Skylar pulled Kaz's arm. * Skylar and Kaz both got detention. * Skylar and Kaz blamed Skylar for knocking Philip. * Skylar told Kaz to stop flirrting with Stefanie (maybe she was jealous). * Skylar looked mad when Kaz said that Stefanie is cute. * Kaz admitted that he loves that Skylar treats everybody at school with respect and that she even says hello to the weird kids. * Skylar appreciates that Kaz's cool with her hanging out with him and Oliver and haven't made her feel like a third wheel. * Skylar likes that Kaz's a great friend to Oliver and that he's loyal, protective and forgiving to him. * Skylar thinks that Kaz and Oliver are a great team. * Kaz thinks that the way Skylar dealt with losing her powers and fitting in here is amazing. * They were chained up together. * Kaz probably wanted to know what Skylar thought of him. * Kaz thanked Skylar for what she said about him. * They made up. * They teamed up to beat Dr. Wrath even though Kaz knew he was Stefanie. * Skylar held Kaz back when he was about to kiss Stefanie. * Skylar looked mad when Kaz was about to kiss Stefanie. * Skylar smiled at Kaz. * Kaz was joking with Skylar by making witch fingers using test tubes. * Skylar and Kaz were laughing together before Agent Blaylock came. * Skylar said that Kaz was the real hero. * Skylar and Kaz apologized because they said all these nice things about each other earlier and they said that the other doesn't deserve all these compliments. * Skylar apologized that she gave Kaz a hard time about acting like a hero. * Kaz told Skylar that she's still a hero. * The reason that they weren't getting along was probably Dr. Wrath. * Skaz were together the whole episode (except for the last scene). * Kaz pulled Skylars arm. Fantasy League of Superheroes * Skylar told Kaz to ask her if he wants a superhero to punch him. * They were together the whole plot. * Kaz explained his idea to Skylar. * Skylar pulled Kaz by his shirt twice. * Skylar imitated Kaz. * Kaz apologized to Skylar for rating her zero. * Kaz called Skylar amazing. * Skylar told Kaz that she hoped he had learned his lesson. * Skylar beat Kaz and called him a loser then did a winning dance. Copy Kaz To be added in. Guitar Superhero To be added in. Free Wi-Fi * Skylar saw the picture Kaz printed out. * Skylar didn't question Kaz (and Oliver) about the picture. Two Writers Make A Wrong There were no Skaz moments in this episode due to Skylar and Kaz being in two different plots. Are You Afraid of the Shark? *Kaz and Skylar both treated the pet human as if it were a dog. *Skylar was smiling at Kaz while he tried to tell her that Oliver said he didn't like pets. *Kaz told Oliver that Skylar didn't love him. The Pen is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword *They were together in the beginning of the episode. *Kaz greeted Skylar right when he walked in. *Kaz complimented Skylar and said that he liked her outfit. *Skylar told Kaz that he couldn't copy her homework. *Kaz was insulted when Skylar told him that he couldn't copy her homework. *Kaz said that he didn't compliment her because he wanted to copy her homework. *Kaz asked Skylar for twenty thousand dollars. *Skylar was the first person Kaz asked for money. *Skylar told Kaz he didn't need to buy Stefanie's affections. *Skylar put her hand on Kaz. *Skylar explained to Kaz that he should just be himself and that Stefanie will like him for who he is. *Kaz believed Skylar before she said that she was kidding. *Kaz asked Skylar for thirty thousand dollars. *Kaz told Skylar he knew how to get the necklace for Stefanie. *Skylar told Kaz not to use the pen to get the necklace for Stefanie. *Kaz revealed that he bought Skylar a S-word of the day calender. *Kaz told Skylar she was right and that he wouldn't take the pen. *Kaz called Skylar, showing that he has her cell number. *Kaz called Skylar for help. He could've callen Oliver, but he called her instead. *Skylar told Kaz (on the phone) that she'll be right there. *Kaz got rid of the monster before it attacked Skylar while she was against the wall. *Kaz told Skylar that she was right and that he shouldn't have taken the pen. *Skylar smiled at Kaz while he told her she was right. *Skylar agreed when Kaz said some things were more important than dating a beautiful girl. *Skylar backed away when Oliver tried to kiss her, saying that she didn't want to kiss him. This showed that she doesn't like him the way he likes her. *Kaz and Skylar spent more than half of the episode together. *This episode showed that Kaz and Skylar help each other out when needed. Quotes Saving the People Who Save People 'Frighty Med ' 'I, Normo' 'Sm’oliver’s Travels' To be added in. 'Pranks for Nothing' 'It's Not the End of the World' 'Evil Gus' 'Alan's Reign of Terror' To be added in. 'So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick' 'Lockdown' 'All That Kaz' 'The Friend of My Friend is My Enemy' 'Atomic Blast From the Past' To be added in. 'Growing Pains' To be added in. 'Night of the Living Nightmare' To be added in. 'Mighty Mad' 'Fantasy League of Superheroes' 'Copy Kaz' To be added in. 'Guitar Superhero' To be added in. 'Free Wi-Fi' To be added in. 'Two Writers Make A Wrong' There were no Skaz interactions this episode due to Skylar and Kaz being in two different plots. 'Are You Afraid of the Shark?' 'The Pen is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword' Skaz Fanon Shipper's name: Skazzers Food:: Apple-''' is their food because Skylar fed Kaz apple slices (I, Normo) 'Lava Cake-' because Skylar thought it was a real lava so she saved Kaz from it means she cares about him (I, Normo). '''Episodes: Frighty Med-''' because in this episode Kaz and Skylar teamed up to find out what happened to Brain Matter. 'Mighty Mad-' Because in this episode they were together the whole time and they admitted what they like about each other. '''Place: The door of doom (The Freezer). The science lab. Villains: Brain Matter-''' because they teamed up to figure out what happened to him Frighty Med 'Dr. Wrath-' Because they were together for a whole episode trying to prove who he is and beat him. '''Sonic Scream: '''Because they teamed up together to stop him while the heroes were away. '''Number: 9- ''' Skylar has six letters in her name and Kaz has three. (6+3=9) ' Trivia * Kaz has technically proposed to Skylar. * They're both good friends with Oliver. * It looks like Kaz likes Skyler a little. * Kaz created Skylar's alias. * Skylar and Kaz have each other's cell phone numbers. Skaz Official Firsts '''Date -' They've been on a date together, and Kaz made Stefanie believe that Skylar was his girlfriend. Episodes with Skaz Plot/Subplots *'Frighty Med': Kaz and Skylar embark on a mission to uncover the mystery behind the disappearance of the superhero, Brain Matter. *'I, Normo': Kaz invites Skylar to accompany him to the carnival, her first venture into the “Normo” world, in hopes of convincing everyone that she is his girlfriend. *'Pranks for Nothing': When Kaz (and Oliver) learn that pranks do not exist in Skylar's world, they set out to teach her how to prank. *'Mighty Mad': Kaz becomes suspicious that his substitute teacher is actually Dr. Wrath in disguise, he is determined to get to the bottom of it. Skylar assists him in uncovering the truth. *'Fantasy League of Heroes': Kaz launches a superhero fantasy league at the hospital. The heroes become obsessed with their fantasy stats and only perform saves and defeats that will boost their standings in the league. Skylar, not very fond of this, tries to prove her point to Kaz about what being a superhero truly is. Userboxes Code:Skaz Code:Skaz Shipper Code:Skazcute Code: Skazlover Code: Skazzer Code:All for Skaz Code: SkazFriendship Code: Skaz Chemistry Code: Skaz Adorable Code: Skaz Personal Space Our Skazzers Please put your name in alphabetical order. We currently have 10 Skazzers. Remember to change the number of Skazzers when you've added yourself! *ChanandlerBong *Dovewing66 *Everafteraliar *FaceTheMusic *Nada mohamed *Perfectdisasters *Protector93 *Zman700 *Leah1992 *EclareJatie99 Gallery Category:Relationships